BillDip Drabbles
by dammitbillcipher
Summary: A collection of some BillDip fanfics I wrote
1. Cute

_** "**__**You're so cute"**_

Dipper turned suddenly, and stared at the yellow-eyed demon at the foot of his bed. "E-Excuse me?" Dipper started, a light blush forming on his face. Bill smiled, rolling on his back, and leaning his head back to look at Dipper. "You heard me, PineTree," Bill said coolly, taking in the look of the now 19 year-old Dipper Pines. Dipper scoffed, his blush becoming a deeper shade of pink, almost turning dark red. "Am not..." At this, Bill shot up into the air, cackling loudly, causing Dipper to let out a shrill scream and fall to the attic floor, which only made Bill laugh louder. "See, kid? That's all the proof I need!" Dipper glared at Bill as he got up off the floor and dusted his pants. "Dude, your a douche," Dipper retorted roughly. Bill, who had been rolling through the air breezily, suddenly stopped at hearing Dipper's words. He straightened his back and put on his best poker face. "All bark... But where's your bite, PineTree?" Bill murmured in soft tones, barley audible for Dipper's ears. "Hm? What do you mean by-" But before Dipper could finish his sentence, the demon tackled him to the bed, resting on top of him, letting his nose gently nudge Dipper's. His hair was dangling from his face, and onto Dipper's cheeks. He began planting small kisses down Dipper's jaw, all the way to his collarbone. Dipper shuddered, his breath becoming slightly more ragged as he let out a moan. "So.. When'ya... gonna admit... your adorable... kitten-boy?" Bill managed between kisses. Suddenly, a little defiance rose up in Dipper, and he grabbed the other's shoulders and pulled him close. "Never," he whispered before pulling Bill into a heated, messy kiss. Bill was about to counter something witty, when he felt Dipper's lips on his own 'Well well well. Looks like the kiddo's got some bite in him after all," Bill thought hazily. He smirked, feeling a little more cheeky himself, and he wrapped his arms around Dipper, pushing their bodies as close together as possible. Dipper's breathe hitched at this, as he began to feel tired. He relaxed, eventually breaking the kiss to lay in the other man's arms. " 'M goin' to sleep," Dipper said quietly, sinking into Bill's grip. "Whatever you say... Cutie!"


	2. Mabel's on the case! (part 1)

"_**I'm in love with Dipper. Don't tell him."**_

Mabel's eyes widened at Bill's words. "What!? Really?!" The 19 year-old Mabel yelled, excitement bubbling inside her. Bill quickly shoved a hand over Mabel's mouth, muffling her shouting. "SH! SH! Yes! Shut up, whould'ya?" Bill huffed irritably, eyes briefly turning red. He wouldn't have snapped at her, but he needed her to be quiet about this. Mabel removed his gloved hand from her mouth. "How Long?" Mabel said, unable to stop her smile from widening. Bill sighed, his eye squinting in thought. "Ummmmmm awhile, I guess?" Mabel squealed. She grabbed Bill's hand and dashed out of the hallway, and onto the roof of the shack. Bill, having been dragged along by Mabel, tripped and stumbled. He swore harshly. Mabel and Bill sat down on the roof. Mabel smoothed down her maroon skirt. "Soooooo tell me more," Mabel prodded, wanting all the details. Bill furrowed his brows in confusion. "Huh? Wha'dya mean by 'more'?" Bill asked. Mabel rolled her bright green eyes. 'Boys,' she thought. "Doofus! I mean tell me why, how, when, where, and, you know, all the details!" Bill's eye widened. "Oh! OK, I gotcha, doll," Bill said, now understanding what she meant. "Um, well, to answer the 'Why', well, um, I mean, have you seen him?! He's absolutely, positively, adorable," Bill gushed. He slapped one of his gloved hands over his mouth. As he realized what he had just said, a blue blush formed on his cheeks. Mabel, on the other hand, was enjoying every minute of this. She grinned from ear-to-ear. "Go on," she said thrillingly. This was just too adorable. "And, um, when? Well, I guess about... a couple'a years? Maybe?" Bill estimated. He wasn't exactly sure. "PineTree was probably, what, Seventeen? When I started... You know... Ew," Bill stated exasperatedly. He wasn't used to this. It was kinda gross, in his opinion. Mabel suddenly stood up on the roof. "Forget 'bout the other questions! I have an idea," she yelled happily. Bill gave her a questioning look, not fully trusting this... woman's ideas. She had been known to come up with some pretty scary stuff, and this was coming from an all-powerful demon! "...What's your idea, kid?" Bill inquired hesitantly. "IcouldtellDipperforyou," she said all in one breathe. Bill was about to object, when he stopped. To be honest, what did he have to lose? If the kid said no, he could always move on. …..Or force him to say yes... Either way, Bill was game. "Alright kid, I can dig," Bill stated nonchalantly, snapping his fingers and making an apple appear. He took a bite, then looked onto Mabel expediently. Mabel squealed in response. "OK, OK," she said, pulling herself together, "first, you need to tell me what to say to'im. Then, I'm thinking, I could tell him your feelings. Wait, do you even have feelings? Yeah I ge-" Mabel stopped rambling when she heard a grunt coming from Bill. The demon swallowed the apple, flashed the core away, and spoke. "OK, OK, sheesh, kid! I get it!"Mabel sat back down, scooting closer to Bill, and putting her hands n her lap. "So when'm I gonna tell Dip?" Bill took a deep breathe, and thought. It was now or never. "How'a 'bout now?" Bill smiled. Mabel squealed, and got up to go tell Dipper. "Do me some good, kid," Bill shouted after her. He sighed. This was gonna be a long day.


	3. Mabel's on the case! (part 2)

"**Mabel's on the case Pt. 2"**

Dipper, meanwhile, was in the attic. Up above him, on the roof, he could hear Mabel and Bill talking quietly about... something. Dipper frowned, unsure.

"Where the Hell did I put my journal?" Just then, Mabel burst into the room, panting. "Mabel, I- Wait, did you just run all the way down here?" Dipper asked quizzically. "Yes… I... Did," Mabel said between breathes. "Why would you do tha-" Dipper was cut off by Mabel screaming, "WAITWAITWAIT!" Dipper huffed irritably. "What is it now? I'm kinda busy." Mabel grinned. "You're still single, right, dorkus?"

Dipper blushed. "M-Maybe! ...Yes..." Mabel squealed. "Awesome!" Dipper punched her gently in the arm. "No! I'm sorry Bro-Bro, I didn't mean it like that! What I mean is, I know someone who likes you," Mabel purred.

Dipper turned a shade darker. "Y-You do? Who is it?!" Dipper yelled expectantly. Mabel smiled and whispered, "Bill~" Dipper's heart skipped a beat. "What? M-Mabel, stop kidding around! It's not funny," Dipper said, feeling kind of angry. He turned around and organized his books. Dipper was about to go exploring, and he needed some important reading material to help him.

Mabel scoffed. "I'm not! I promise you, he's up on the roof right now, waiting for your answer!" Dipper was about to tell her to get out, when he stopped. He _had _just heard them talking...

"O-Okay, fine, I believe you," he eventually huffed. Mabel giggled. "Sooooo What's your answer?" Dipper stared at her dumbly. "Answer to what?" Mabel rolled her eyes. "Duh, stupid! Will you got out with him or not?" Dipper thought for a minute.

On one hand, he really liked Bill. On the other hand, this could all be some sick joke. Dipper sighed. 'It's not the first time I've made such a stupid decision,' Dipper thought bitterly.

"You know what? Fine. You go up there and tell Mr. Cipher that I said yes, and that I'll be waiting for him in the living room," Dipper said matter-of-factly. "Alrighty then," Mabel yelled happily. Dipper made his way downstairs. "This should be fun."


	4. AN (IMPORTANT PLZ READ!)

p style="text-align: center;"strongAuthor's note!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Next update will be Saturday evening/night - Sunday morning/evening. Sorry, but I have a science midterm tomorrow, so, yeah. Love you guys!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Bill (Yes, that IS my actual name.)/p 


	5. Mabel's on the case part 3 (last)

**Mabel's on the case! (Last part)**

_(Before I start, I wanna apologize for this being late. I've been SUPER busy this month. I might be in a Hollywood movie! My new directors are AMAZING! So excited! Welp, Enjoy! If you have any questions, or you wanna get to know me better, contact me on here, or on my Tumblr, no-god-but-pizza)_

Bill was, to say the least, shocked when he heard Mabel's news. Quite frankly, he was expecting a little less spark from his Pinetree, but he didn't mind.

Bill stood up on the roof, and began straightening his outfit. He was wearing some old clothes that Dipper had helped him find at the local Gravity Falls's thrift store. The clothes included a faded green-yellow hoodie with a giant eye on the back, and light-blue jeans with holes all over them.

Bill frowned at his appearance. "Hang on Shooting-star, I need ta' change." "Well, you can change in our room if you wa-" but Mabel was cut off when a flash of light appeared as the demon snapped his fingers. Mabel screamed and tripped, nearly falling off the roof. Mabel was about to chew Bill out, when she noticed his change in attire.

Saying he looked handsome was a bit of an understatement. He was now wearing a crisp looking suit. It was yellow, and was buttoned at the waist by a pendent shaped like an eye. He was wearing a white button-up undershirt, and black dress pants, black seven-inch heeled boots, and adorning a black bow-tie, top-hat, gloves, and cane. Bill's hair was straightened into two neat parts, one side blonde, the other black. His one visible eye shown brightly. It's iris was blue, and, where most human's whites were, his were yellow. He had two blue triangle-shaped earrings hanging from his ears, three black studs on the top of his left ear, two hooks on his left ear, and three hooks on his right ear.

Mabel blushed. "Hot damn! Nice! Dip'll love it!" Bill grinned like a madman. "Handsome ain't I?" Mabel nodded, pushing Bill towards the stairs. "Go get 'im tiger," she whispered into his ear.

_**(Time skip brought to you by a dapper Dorito~) **_

Dipper paced around the living room. He was nervous, to say the least. He unconsciously straightened his hat as he walked. "Why the hell did I agree to this? Why am I such an idiot!?" Dipper screamed at himself. "I dunno Pine-butt, I was kinda wonderin' that m'self," a soft voice behind him purred.

Dipper spun around on his heels, only to trip over his own feet and fall. Well, almost fall, actually. He was caught by a handsome blonde In the process. "Hm," Bill mused, "ain't this cozy, Dipper?"

If Dipper thought his face was red earlier, then this was a smack in the face. He tried to squeeze out of Bill's grasp, but failed miserably. "Tsk-Tsk, Pintree!" Bill said mockingly, "You're not gettin' away that easily."

And with that, Bill smashed their lips together hungrily. Dipper gasped. He was about to pull away, when he did something that surprised both of them.

He managed to flip Bill over and drop them both onto the floor. Dipper was now laying on top of Bill awkwardly, but he didn't care. He pressed his lips against Bill's harder, as if to disperse any doubt about any of this.

Bill was enjoying this too much. His hands slid down Dipper's lower back, eventually reaching his waist, where he gripped him tightly.

They were about to continue this... further, when they heard a click, followed by a flash. "THIS IS GOING IN THE SCARPBOOK," Mabel laughed hysterically, rushing out of the room, leaving a shocked Dipper and Bill laying on the floor.

Bill grabbed Dipper's hand. "Shall we go and catch ourselves a shooting-star?" Bill asked enthusiastically. "Of course, my dear dapper demon" Dipper replied, giggling, despite himself.

And with that, off they ran.

_(P.s. The twins are 19 in most of these stories! Also, I was wondering if I should keep the cussing at a minimal level, like words like damn, hell, etc., or If I should start using coarser language? I'd have to change the rating to Mature (maybe), because of certain curse words since that's how I think the rules are(?), but It's whatever, you know? Tell me what you think! Love you guys! -Bill)_


	6. Candy Is Dandy, But Liquor Is Quicker

_(__**attention! I'm now accepting prompts for this! send them in! they will be much appreciated!**__I had some extra free time FINALLY today, so I managed to type this out. Dipper is 22 in this story, so YES, he can drink! __**Alcohol trigger warning. Do not read if bothered by this)**_

Dipper hadn't _actually _meant to do it. He was angry, and caught up in the heat of the moment, and he slapped him. Frightened, he had ran as he saw Bill's skin and iris grow red. He was, to be honest, terrified for his life.

Bill and Dipper had got into an argument about Dipper not spending time with Bill for about a month now, and he had accused the human of cheating. Dipper had been in tears by then, and he got angrier and more disoriented as Bill continued to scream. He had had enough. So, he slapped him. Hard. Bill was shocked. His looked hurt, and almost cried, but his sadness soon turned into a blind rage.

Because of this, Dipper was now sporting a huge claw mark on his right eye, and was currently having a hard time seeing out of it. Tears ran down Dipper's face as he reached the only bar in town, "Taboo".

He wiped his face with his jacket sleeve and proceeded to sit and order a pint of Liquor. He need to forget about the demon for a while.

**(time skip brought to you by a Christmas pinetree~)**

When Dipper woke up, he didn't realize where he was. But as his hangover sank in, he soon discovered that he was in his bed. He slowly sat up, and rubbed circles on his temples. "ugh," he moaned.

He looked at his pillow and noticed a pink sticky note sitting there. It read: _"Hey bro-bro. Bill told me that you guys got in a fight, and I figured that you'd be at the bar. I brought you home. I'm going to be gone for a while,turns out grandma Peggy is sick, so Stan and I will be back in a few days. Love, Mabel. P.s. Your boyfriend is on the porch, I think. Good luck."_

Dipper forced himself up off the bed. He stretched out his back and began walking downstairs. "Ugh, I feel awful," he muttered miserably. He looked out of the living room window and saw Bill sitting on the porch, his back turned towards Dipper.

Dipper noticed Bill's body shaking, and he felt guilt sink into his gut. "Shit," Dipper mumbled, pulling open the door.

Upon hearing Dipper open the door, Bill turned around and stared at Dipper, his eyes wide and, for once, full of... fear? No not fear, it was more like a deep anxiety. The kind that you feel when you know that something bad has happened, or when you thought that you'd lost a loved one.

Bill looked awful, to say the least. His eye was red, but not because he was mad. He had gold tears running down his face. He had bit his lip so hard that it began bleeding bright blue blood. The demon's eye looked hollow and tired. His shirt was halfway buttoned, and his hair was a mess.

Dipper paled and rushed over to Bill. He was about to embrace him, when he stopped. What if Bill was still mad? Dipper gasped at Bill as he saw the imprint he had left on the demon's cheek. It was bright red, and wasn't fading at all.

"Oh my God I- I'm so sorry" Dipper tried to choke out, as tears began to leak down his face once more. Bill just stared at Dipper, not moving or reacting.

He flinched a bit as Dipper moved towards him. He had never before felt scared of another living thing, let alone a human. But, when Dipper hurt him, he just couldn't believe it. _His _Pintree, the one who always acted so skittish and terrified, had hurt _him._ If he was honest with himself, it was a bit of a reality shock.

"Bill, please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean..." Dipper trailed off, speaking in between sobs. Dipper jumped a little when he felt Bill quickly wrap his arms around Dipper. "Don't you dare goddamn **ever **do that again, got it? I was so worried about you, and I had no idea where you where! What if you had gotten hurt, or- or," Bill couldn't even finish his sentence.

Dipper couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled Bill into a hard, sloppy kiss. It was quick, but it sent a powerful message. Bill began to sob harder as he saw Dipper's eye. "Oh my- Did _**I **_do this to you?!"

Dipper stared at Bill. His hand flew to his eye. "Does- Does it hurt, Pinetree?" Bill asked hoarsely. Dipper gave a slight nod at the other.

Bill clicked his fingers and Dipper could see out of it again. "Thanks..." Dipper mumbled. Bill grabbed Dipper's hand. "Can we... Can we just-" but Bill cut himself off as he pulled Dipper into a heated kiss. He proceeded to pick Dipper up and carry him upstairs.

_(sorry if this is ooc.)_


	7. BABBA

Casualsharkpuppy said: Prompt: Bill catches Dip singing BABBA

_(I couldn't NOT! This was too tempting. Also, Can I just marry this prompt?)_

Dipper sat up in his bed, yawning and stretching. His hand reached over to where he thought that Bill would be laying, only to let his hand feel air.

Needless to say, Dipper was wide awake now. He looked over, panicking a bit when he didn't see the demon is his room. Dipper was about to go get up and find him, when he found a note laying beside him.

_"Mornin', dollface. I woke up early but noticed you're stupid uncle didn't have ANY food. At all. My meat-belly was making weird grumbly noises. (is it alive P.T.?) So I'm picking up breakfast for us. I'm thinkin', road trip afterwards? Just me and you? Welp, I'll be back, Pinetree! -Bill C."_

Dipper chuckled a bit at Bill's words. He then sighed, getting up out of bed. Since he was awake now, he might as well start getting ready for work. He picked up his hairbrush and a towel and went to the upstairs bathroom.

**(SHORT_TIME_SKIP)**

"Disco Girl~ Coming through! That girl is you! OOO! OOO," Dipper sang.

Dipper hadn't hear the door coming open until it was too late. He heard a nasal laugh from behind, and he screamed, "DON'T COME IN!"

Bill cackled, waltzing up behind Dipper. "Well, Well, Well, aren't you just an avid butterfly? Ya' never told me that yah sing, kid!" Bill grinned, thinking that this was too good. "But, hey, wanna know the best part?"

Dipper, pale and clammy, turned around slowly to face the demon. "W-What?" Dipper asked shakily.

In response, Bill pulled out his phone and waved it in Dipper's face. "I RECORDED THE WHOLE THING," he screeched, running out of the room at high-speed.

Dipper's pale face turned red in anger and embarrassment. "GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID HUMANIZED DORITO!"


End file.
